


One New Voice Message

by skatedaddy



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Underage Drinking, angst if you squint but mostly its cute, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatedaddy/pseuds/skatedaddy
Summary: Four times Richie Tozier left Stan Uris a drunk voicemail and the one time Stan answered.





	One New Voice Message

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna try to update this twice a day bc it's so short  
> also the timeline is they're like 16/17

“Stan the Man, it’s Richie,” Richie’s giggle comes through the speaker, and Stan can tell just from the sound of Richie’s voice that he’s sloshed. As if the fact that the call had come in at 3:14am wasn’t enough of a clue. Stan can hear Richie shuffling the phone around for a second, then his voice chimes; “Stan, I miss you.” 

“I’m walking back home from a party,” Richie tells Stan, allowing Stan to sort of begin to piece together his state of mind when he left this voicemail. “It’s cold as fuck and no shit dude, I really think I saw a werewolf or some of kind of oppressive entity behind the Seven-Eleven.” Stan sighs. What would a werewolf be doing at the Seven-Eleven? It was just stupid. He hears the phone shuffle more, and can hear Richie curse a little. 

“I was like, walking past it, right? And I saw something menacing me in the darkness dude. The air got all cold and shit dude so I started running and- Shit, dude, I almost just fell. There was like, a sinkhole or something. You ever run into those Stan? Anyway- hold up.” There’s more shuffling on Richie’s end, and Stan can hear the click of a lighter at Richie lights a cigarette. Did Richie really just ask him if he ever ran into _sinkholes?_ In _Derry?_ He hears Richie exhale, directly into the speaker. “Anyway, Stan, I’ve been working on my Brooklyn accent. I want you to hear this. I think you’re gonna really like it.” He clears his throat, then in a horrible imitation of what he believed a blue collar worker from Brooklyn would sound like says, “Aye, I’m walking here, walkin across tha bridge, walkin on the ferry, aye, whaddayaknow? I’m from Brooklyn, whaddayaknow? I run a pizza shop, whaddayaknow? Aye, you see my new pair of Timbs? Don’t scuff em up, capisce?” 

Stan runs a hand through his hair. This is really stressing him out. 

“Did you think that was good?” Richie asks, and waits for a response even though Stan has no way to respond to him. After a second he realizes his mistake and catches himself- “Of course you do. Why wouldn’t you? I’ve been practicing. I pretend I’m like, a background character in Law and Order SVU. Or, like, sometimes I pretend I’m Carissi. Do you ever do that Stan?”

“Why would I do that, Richie?” Stan says out loud, even though no one is around to hear him. “Why would I ever do that?”

“Anyway, Stan, I wish you were here man. That would be so great. Stan, you’re so awesome. You’re like, my best friend. But, I mean, don’t tell that to Bill. Because I might have told him that he was my best friend. But, if I said that, it was only because I wanted him to give me his Fudge Round. That’s not a sexual thing, by that way. That’s a snack treat.” Richie hiccups and trails off for a second. “God, I drank too much. I forgot what I was talking about. Wait, _shit_ , I wasn’t supposed to tell you I was drinking. Stan, I wasn’t drinking. I mean, I was, but I’m not drunk, shit. Don’t be mad at me Stan, I swear I-” Suddenly he can hear Richie fumbling with the phone, then a loud _thunk_ , and then nothing but dead air for a minute. 

After a moment, just as Stan is about to hang up and check the papers to see if Richie’s body had been found dead on the street somewhere, Richie’s voice floats back over the line, sounding sheepish.

“Sorry, Stan, I dropped my phone. I think- I think the screen might have broke just a little bit. Yeah, uh, just a little crack. Lil’ cracky. But anyway, listen, I’m almost home, and I’m gonna have to be quiet going in. But you have a good night Stan. Thanks for listening to me, and think about what I said. I don’t remember when I said. Shit. I gotta go lay down. I gotta go to bed. I love you Stanny. Goodnight.” 

There’s a click and then the automated voice of the lady asks Stan if he’d like to replay the message, save it, or delete it. His instinct is to delete it, but what holds him back is those stupid awful last five words Richie said to him.

Stan hits save and puts down his phone. _I love you Stanny._ I mean, how gay was that?

\---


End file.
